


Yes

by kesktoon04



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Steve x Tony - Freeform, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: Steve and Tony talk after a long mission. If their yelling, drinking, and a first kiss counts as talking.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Yes

After a rough mission, Tony walks into the compound with a frown. He sits down on the couch in the main room after everyone leaves. He looks straight out in front of himself and says, “FRIDAY, did everyone go home?” 

**No sir, Steve Rogers is still in the building.**

“Just fuckin’ perfect.” He mumbles to himself as he reaches under the couch to pull out a bottle of straight vodka. Along with it there is a plastic cup. He stops in his tracks when a voice cuts him off. 

“Stark, what are you doing?” Steve’s voice is hard as he enters the room, watching the man that he has a complicated relationship. Tony looks up at him and frowns. It isn’t until then that Steve notices the man’s red, slightly puffy eyes. “Tony...” He tries again, this time his tone is much softer. 

“I can’t right now, Steve.” He doesn’t even spare a glance at the blond, who is slowly walking up to him. Instead, Tony drops the plastic cup to the floor and starts drinking straight from the bottle. He grimaces at the burn as it goes down, but that doesn’t stop him from taking a second swig. 

Steve sits on the couch beside him and gently tries to pull the glass bottle away from him. “Tony, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” 

Tony shakes his head and tugs the vodka closer to his chest. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Tony. You don’t look fine.” Steve tries again with the bottle, but Tony snaps his head up and yells. 

“Shut up, Rogers. You could care less about how fine I am!” Tony stands up fast and Steve keeps a hold of the bottle. It goes tumbling to the floor and before anyone can make a move to catch it, he adds. “It doesn’t matter. I am okay.”

Steve stands now, coming an inch away from Tony’s face. He speaks firmly and finally, but doesn’t raise his voice. “Tony, if you don’t want to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie, and pretend that you’re fine, when clearly you’re not.” Steve glances down and motions to the broken glass as he says the last part. 

Tony looks at Steve as if he’d just slapped him in the face and then at the ground. 

“I just- I- It’s too much, Steve.” The older man looks down slightly and closes his eyes. A second later, there’s a hand under his chin, gently pulling his head up to look into his eyes. 

“That’s okay Tony. Just... _please_ don’t keep pushing out the people who care about you.”

Tony scoffs and tries to look away, but Steve won’t let him. His hand stays gently, but he is firmly demanding eye contact. Tony’s gaze turns to vulnerable as he looks into the blue eyes in front of him. “And is that supposed to mean you? You’re the one who cares?” It saddens Steve, hearing how uncertain and small Tony sounds.

“Yes.” Steve conveys all of his belief and care for Tony in a single word. “Yes, Tony. I care. I care too much.” He carefully watches the man in front of him as he leans down, his hand shifting from under his chin to resting on his face. Steve breathes a little shallower as Tony’s carefully crafted beard tickles the inside of his wrist. 

Steve finally closes the distance between them and plants a warm, out of practice kiss to the shorter man’s lips. It doesn’t take Tony more than a second to react, kissing him back slowly. Steve can feel Tony’s lips shaking against his own. When they pull away, Tony is the first one to speak again. 

“Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://avenging-criminal-bones.tumblr.com/) You can go there to request anything Marvel if you want to :) That was my first time writing Stony, so you guys should let me know how it went haha


End file.
